wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of Oz
is an encounter in the Opera House in Karazhan. It includes Dorothee, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead, Dorothee's summoned dog Tito, and The Crone. = Abilities = Tinhead Cleave: 5 yd range. Instant. Inflicts Physical damage to an enemy and its nearest allies, affecting up to 3 targets. Frost attacks will cause a Rust debuff, which slows Tinhead 10% and stacks up to 8 times, permitting kiting. Five applications of Sunder Armor will also cause the Rust debuff. Roar Roar is rather cowardly, and susceptible to fear. However, often he will run into one of the two doors and go out of line of sight making him very difficult to keep constantly feared. Be prepared for many early breaks and resists, as he seems to do this quite often. Frightened Scream: Instant. Lets out a scream, causing up to 3 nearby enemies to flee for 2 sec. Dorothee Water Bolt: (uninterruptible) Cast Time 1.5 seconds, Frost Damage 2025-2475 Summon Tito: Summons Tito. 35k HP. Ability: Annoying Yipping. Instant. Pacifies and silences an enemy, rendering it unable to attack or cast spells for 2 sec. Untankable: Shoots her Water Bolt at a random raid member. AoE Fear: Will randomly fear targets around her, separate from Roar's fear. Strawman Burning Straw: Extremely high chance for Strawman to be disoriented for 6 seconds when struck by fire damage abilities. Scorch is an excellent ability to proc this debuff. Brain Bash: Stun. The Crone Cyclone: Knocks the player up into the air. Interrupts casting, although instacast spells can still be used while in the air. Avoidable by moving around the stage. Chain Lightning: 45 yd range, 2 sec cast, Strikes an enemy with a lightning bolt that arcs to another nearby enemy. The spell affects up to 5 targets, inflicting greater Nature damage to each successive target. 2775-3225 damage. Tips RESETTING OPERA EVENTS IS NO LONGER POSSIBLE. NOTE: As of 03/19/07 you can reset this encounter, as well as any other Opera House encounter, by jumping over the edge of the balcony towards the audience (you will fall into the empty room below and will have less to clear if there are repops). Near the center of the balcony seems to be a good spot to jump. You can't clear the railing in one jump but you can jump halfway up it, then over the edge on your next jump. At the very least, you could get your warlock and two others to jump over so the warlock can summon the rest of the raid past respawns to continue attempts. In one of our recent attempts a person that had aggro jumped over the balcony and it caused a reset even though there were still people alive up on the balcony. Luckily one of them was a priest and the priest was easily able to rez the jumper and everyone else on the audience side of the curtain. I don't know if that was a one-time fluke but it's worth a shot especially if you have respawns. =Strategy 1= Summary: # Kill Dorothee # Gain threat on Roar # Tank Strawman (and kill) # Fear Roar # Gain threat on Tinhead, apply frost & kite (Mage) # Kill Tinhead # Kill Roar # Kill Crone Dorothee is untankable and will attack at random, so have everyone unleash full DPS and burn her down as fast as possible. Now, each add is not spawned (or "enabled") at the same time. Dorothee and Roar are attackable upon engagement, followed in 15 seconds by the Strawman, and 15-20 seconds later by Tinhead. Strawman is tanked in the Southwest corner. The off-tank should build aggro on Roar until Tinhead spawns, which will keep Roar coming back to him for the entire duration of the fight. The off-tank leaves Roar as soon as Tinhead engages and leaves Roar to be feared by the warlock. If you have a hunter, you can have warlock fear Roar as soon possible to minimize damage and have the hunter misdirect to OT and distracting shot roar while he is feared. Roar sometimes runs through the wall, making it difficult for the Warlock to chain fear without having at least some time where Roar is attacking. If an additional tank is available, an easy alternate strategy is simply to separately tank Roar, Strawman, and Tinhead. Periodic fears can be used to ease the tanking of Roar, but having a dedicated tank on him will greatly decrease the odds or Roar running amock in the raid. A mage starts to cast frost spells at Tinhead when the tank has some aggro, and when 8 stacks have been reached the warrior stops producing aggro on Tinhead, leaving him to be kited around the room by the mage spamming Ice Lance. When Dorothee and Tito are killed, DPS moves on to the Strawman and kills him. After that, the Warrior starts building threat on Roar again and tanks him in the Southwest corner. The warlock also stops fearing Roar now and starts DPSing Tinhead, who is being kited around by the mage and by now should be at around 50%. When all of these are killed there is a short break before The Crone spawns. The Crone is very easy; he is a tank and spank without a lot of HP, the only thing is the cyclone that goes around the room counter-clockwise that you have to watch out for. This means everyone has to keep moving almost constantly. This is not a problem for the healers, as two renews can keep the MT up. = Strategy 2 = The overall strategy being somewhat similar to the one above, instead you do the following: # Kill Dorothee, kill Tito. Tito has very little health and damage but his death causes Dorothee to go into a nasty enrage: make sure she dies first! # When Roar aggros, fear him every 4-6 seconds: this should be your warlocks only focus as Roar will one or two shot cloth. # When Strawman aggros, apply non-stop fire damage to disorient him, scorch is well suited for this task (1.5 second cast allows for the occasional resist safely) and a properly specced fire mage can have him down to 60% be the time Dorothee and Toto are dead. Save your Fire Blast for those rare times when he resists 2 scorches in a row. # When Tinman aggros, tank him in the far right corner of the stage, away from everyone, while a second mage Rank 1 frostbolts to quickly apply rust. This will keep the mage's damage down and allow the tank to kite him rather than the mage, preferable since the tank can take a few hits from the Tinman while the mage may not be able to. Using rank 1 frostbolt is designed to make it feasible for even a fire specced mage to keep Tinman under control, and to apply the debuffs quickly. Remember: its not the strength of the frostbolt but rather the number of bolts Tinman has been hit with, similar to Viscidus. Do NOT Frost Nova: it negates the point of kiting and Tinman will simply strike whoever is conveniently nearby. # Once Dorothee dies, kill Strawman (keep scorching so theres no need to tank.) # Kill Roar. (If you have two tanks, tank him. Otherwise just keep him feared while you dps.) # Kill Tinman. (Tank continues to kite the whole time.) # Kill Crone, move in a clockwise movement around the stage to avoid the cyclone. = Strategy 3 = Using the below strategy, we were able to 1 shot the Wizard of Oz event. For this strategy you need 2 warriors, 1 warlock and of course someone who can do frost damage. 3 healers is recommended with 2 priests and a druid being ideal. The main difference with the above strategies is that we kill them according to the ability to be controlled. It happened too often that while DPSing down Dorothee the debuff on the Strawman didn't proc and he killed a couple healers or we used too much DPS on the Strawman that it took ages to get Dorothy down. So what we do is tank Tinman until he has enough debuffs and then the tank will kite him. We tank Strawman while DPSing him first. Dorothy is ignored for a while because she doesn't do all that much damage anyway and a few HoTs is enough to heal that. So in order: # DPS Dorothee until Roar spawns. Tank A will get 1 or 2 sunders in on Roar and he will be chain feared # When the Strawman activates, have tank A move in and get aggro. Everyone switch DPS to the Strawman to get him down as quickly as possible. Use fire damage as much as possible as this will seriously decrease the amount of damage the tank receives. One mage repeatedly spamming scorch and fire-blast will completely immobilize the Strawman. Tank B will move to Tinman to start and tank him. ## If you don't have a mage, your warlock's imp can help. Just have it attack the Strawman, it will toss its little fireballs at it until it goes OOM. Give it Blessing of Wisdom if you can (by having it deactivate its Phase Shift and then buffing it before the fight starts). Note, however, that while it is not Phase Shifted, Dorothee can target it for a frostbolt, most likely killing the pet in one hit. # When the Tinman enables, focus 1 or 2 people with frost damage on Tinman to quickly stack up the slowing debuff on him so that tank B can kite him around. ## If you don't have anyone that can deal direct frost damage, hunters' frost traps will work. Have tank B just run back and forth along a wall away from everyone, with your hunter(s) laying traps along it. # Tito should spawn somewhere around now and tank A should pick him up, even if he's still tanking the Strawman as well. Tito is extremely weak, and simply needs to be tanked. # Once Strawman is down, finish off Dorothee and Tito. Dorothee has a sort of enrage status she enters when Tito dies, but it does not significantly increase her damage. # Tank A moves in to start tanking Roar. DPS down Roar. Continue to kite Tinman. # Ranged DPS only on the Tinman. This should allow the healers to regain a bit of mana. # Drink quickly once Tinman dies. # Kill the Crone. Notes: # When tanking Tinman, be sure to kite him around the edge of the stage and away from other raid members. He carries a large axe that cleaves for a large amount of damage on cloth wearers! # When chain fearing Roar, he often runs out of line of sight, making chain fear slightly difficult. However, the warlock should be concentrating fully on fearing Roar, because he tears through cloth wearers if he gets loose. The warlock can keep Curse of Agony, or some other appropriate DoT on Dorothee and Straw Man to help kill them faster. # Don't worry too much about the Cyclone. It does throw you up in the air, but the tanks are easily kept up with HoTs only. If the tank moves in a slow circle around the edge of the stage, they will never be thrown up. = Strategy 4 = The testing group took us a few tries to get a solid strategy down for Wizard of Oz. they did not have access to a warlock for their raid generally, so all the above strategies do not really apply to us, even with two hunters for fear beast roar resists the fear far more than the 20 second cooldown can deal with. We always have 1 Mage, 2 Tanks, 2 Healers. Sometimes we have 1 more mage or 1 more healer, but we've done pretty much everything with two dedicated healers. Basic Plan is: # Tank and Kill Roar # Mage solo nukes Strawman # Have a tank on Tinman, getting sunders in to slow him down enough to kite # Kill Dorothee and Tito # Kill Tinman Keys to this strategy: # High DPS on Roar, he hits HARD. # Tank on Tinman needs to sunder fast, he hits harder than Roar! (If there is a spare mage they can help with frost damage but don't pull aggro). # Mage solo kills Strawman, even if the mage isn't a fire spec, fireball will keep him perma dazed. Another mage or warlock could help with fire nukes after roar is down if needed. # Drop Dorothee and Tito asap after Roar. # The warrior on Tinman should have him running back and forth now, take the time if needed to regen. # Between Phase 1 and Phase 2 there is a brief break from combat, so drink fast. *Wizard of Oz Event Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com * AmpWoW Karazhan Boss Strats Page = Loot = Loot specific for Wizard of Oz event: Loot shared with other Opera events: = External Links = * Bosskillers * AmpWoW Karazhan Boss Strats Page * Wizard of Oz Loot Table: from gsDKP.Com (4 Items) * Opera Shared Loot Table: from gsDKP.Com (6 Items) = Movies = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V954Nix13I http://files.filefront.com/7023599 = Additional Tips = * This encounter has been known to bug out so best of luck. The encounter can sometimes be reset by running around the stage (if the door reopens). ** Try 1: Seems okay ** Try 2: Strawman didn't spawn, Tinhead was not targetable, curtain dropped 30s after combat started ** Try 3: Strawman not only spawned, he body aggroed through the curtain before it went up ** Try 4,5,6,7,8: Same as Try 1,2,3,2,3 respectively, so the pattern does not repeat. However, bugged as it may have been, the encounter could be successfully completed when straw body aggroed. * Both times my guild has done this event it has bugged. Both times we either had a rogue vanish to avoid death on a wipe or a hunter feign death. After that happens, the event bugs. Everyone must die for this to not bug. We did about 10 tries where no one did either of those things (and finally completed the event) and it didn't bug. It's a problem for other scripted events but that is a big reason for the bugs. Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan